Never Forget
by boobtube1938
Summary: "That's what makes it fun. He's not a werewolf, easier to break, easier to see the life slowly drain from him." ONE SHOT


**A/N: Idea hit me when thinking about season two, which is awesome already, and so for the majority of the day, I sat in front of my computer, switching back and forth from the word document to youtube and finally came up with this story.**

**My take on Chris' choice of following his father in destroying the werewolf population in Beacon Hills. Even though he sides with his father, there is still the struggle of following the code and staying faithful to his ancestry.**

"With new developments, we are going to have to watch our backs and be more careful than we already are. Don't talk to others outside of the pack unless they talk to you first and watch what you say." Derek glares at Scott and Jackson.

"What?"

"Any thing that feels wrong, inform me about it and I'll look in to it. You're all dismissed."

oOo

"Are we clear about the plan?"

Hesitation. "Yes."

"Tonight, we'll attack."

oOo

"You sure you have to go home?"

"Derek, I've spent the past week here. My dad is finally off for the night." Stiles quiets the alpha before he can retort. "Only after my father goes to bed, not before." Stiles gives Derek a peck on the lips and heads out of the house, getting into his jeep and driving away from the pack home. Stiles makes it home safely and enters the house, shouting for his dad. "Dad, I'm home!"

"Upstairs!" Stiles ascends the stairs to find his dad.

"You ready…" The young man stops midsentence. His world starts to slow down as he sees that his father is bound and has multiple men surrounding him, weapons pointed at the Sheriff and at him.

"Nice of you to join us." The older man whispers into Stiles' ear from behind. Allison's grandfather pushes the younger man into the room and closes the door, locking everyone into the room. Stiles looks around the room, taking in his surroundings and the occupants of the room.

"Chris?" Argent clenches his jaw. "What the hell? What about the treaty? The fucking code?" Chris did not reply, just continued to stare at the younger man.

"The code allowed my daughter to be killed!"

"She killed an innocent family! She deserved to die! AHH!" Grandfather Argent stabs Stiles with the werewolf standard tazer.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yells as he sees his boy fall to the ground, rolling back and forth from the pain shooting through his body.

"Get him to the car." The men start to pick up both Stilinski men. "Just the boy." Stiles' stomach dropped.

"Dad!" Stiles scurries to crawl across the floor to his father, but his efforts were not enough. Two sets of strong, muscular arms snake their way around his waist, retaining his kicking legs and arms and carry him out of the room before the popping of a gun.

oOo

"I'll see you later." Scott kisses his girlfriend and starts to slip from the window to make his escape into the night. Allison's arms reach out, grabbing Scott by his shirt. Between kisses, Scott manages to speak. "I. got. to. go. I'll see you later." The brunette watches as Scott runs out of her yard and to the waiting forest. Allison goes to sit on her bed when she hears yelling downstairs. Curious, the girl gets up from her bed and in a predatory way, makes her way to the top of the stairs, unseen due to the wall, and listens carefully.

"He was innocent!"

"He was a threat! He had to be taken out!"

"He wouldn't have done anything!"

"He was part of their pack, the pack that killed my daughter, your sister!" Allison's curiosity got the better of her, making her expose herself from her hiding spot. "Allison, come down here." Cautiously, the girl makes her way down the stairs, standing just outside of the room.

"You should be in bed."

"What's going on?" A man, blood on his hands and clothes, emerges from the door leading to the downstairs area. Screams drifted up the stairs but were muted when the door was shut. "Who was that?"

"I think you should just go up to bed."

"Dad" Allison starts to protest.

"Bed." Chris' daughter swivels and starts going up the stairs; her grandfather walks up to her, whispering in her ear.

"There's a surprise for your little boyfriend and the rest of the pack at the Sheriff's home." Chills shoot through the girl's body at the icy voice in her ear.

oOo

Derek had waited past midnight to travel to his mate's home. Scaling the side of the house, the alpha comes to a familiar window, opens it and hops inside. The smell of blood instantly floods the man. Derek starts sniffing the air, trying not to panic, trying to find the source of the rancid smell. It only took a few moments to find the source. In the middle of Stiles' father's room, laid the motionless body, surrounded by a pool of blood, of the Sheriff. Derek rushes over, checking vitals; there was no response. Eyes turning fiery red, a deep howl breaks the sound barrier, calling the pack to the alpha.

oOo

"What happened?"

"Where's Allison?"

"She wouldn't answer." Derek starts pacing. "What's going on?"

"The hunters, they have Stiles, they killed his father."

"What's the plan?" Right now, there was no time to mourn the Sheriff's death, right now, they had to get Stiles back home safely and alive. "We'll just…"

"That's what they're waiting for. We have to plan this or we'll all be killed."

"I can hack into the Argent's security system." Danny goes over to Stiles' computer, already doing his task. Derek remains standing still.

"What do you want the rest of us to do?"

"Stay here, help Danny."

oOo

Allison waits until she knows that the rest of her family have went to bed before she descends, going to the first floor and going to the door where she had heard the screaming coming from earlier. Sneaking down to the room, Allison can hear ragging breathing and pained moans. Stopping at the corner, the brunette slowly looks around the corner, making sure that there weren't others in the room. She could not believe what was displayed in front of her. Stiles had bulky chains, ones used on werewolves, chained to his wrists and ankles and hanging from the wall, feet barely touching the ground. Allison rushes to the boy's side. There were already multiple bleeding gashes and broken bones, Stiles' eyes were bruising and swollen shut. "Stiles." Allison whispers, getting no response. Lightly, she taps the boy's face. Slowly, the swollen eyes start to flutter open. "Hey."

"Allison?" Stiles' voice is raspy and weak. "W-what are you doing here? They'll find you."

"They can't do too much. What the hell is going on?" Allison starts to look over the almost completely broken body. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't bleeding, blood stained, bruised or broken.

"T-they've threw the code out. T-they're going after the pack. M-my d-dad, they k-killed him." The bit of information threw Allison through a loop. Her family was going insane again, but it was going to be worse than Kate's tirade.

Holding back tears, Allison manages to calm herself and talk to Stiles. "Let's get you out of here. We'll find Derek and…"

"No, if they find you helping, they'll...just leave me. Go find Derek, tell them to stay away, it's too dangerous."

"It's a masterpiece, don't you think, Allison?" Two pairs of eyes look at the man standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and slowly starting to stalk forward. Allison's grandfather places his hands on his granddaughter's shoulders, admiring the 'work' in front of them.

"Let him go."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"He's human."

"He's with the pack, the alpha's mate if I do recall."

"The code."

"Doesn't exist anymore. This one here and his dead father are going to be examples to the pack and others who think they can mess with the Argents." Granddad Argent starts pushing Allison out of the damp cellar.

"No!" Allison screams but it falls to deaf ears and screams of pain start again. "Stiles!" She screams, pounding on the door, tears cascading down her face. Chris wraps his arms around his daughter's waist, carrying the kicking and screaming girl up the stairs and going to Allison's bedroom.

"How could you!"

"Shhh."

"You have to save him!"

"Allison…"

"He's human! His father didn't deserve to die! Stiles doesn't deserve to die!" Chris tightened his grip on his daughter, trying to get her to calm down. Eventually, Allison cries herself to sleep.

oOo

"Derek! Derek!" The alpha stops walking to face his head beta. "You can't go by yourself. They'll have a shit load of men…"

"There is no debating, I'm going by myself. You watch over the others. You're in charge." The last part went unspoken. Scott knew that this would be the last time he would see or talk to his alpha. The odds were not in their favor. The young beta knew that if Derek couldn't get Stiles out alive, he would proudly die beside the younger man.

oOo

"We have a visitor." One of the Argent's men had informed the head Argent before five other guys walked into the room with a bound Derek.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, we've been expecting you." The eldest Argent walks up to Derek, looking him straight in the eyes, the alpha in Derek senses the threat. "Take him to the boy."

Derek lets a pained whimper erupt in his throat at seeing the state his beloved mate was in.

"Release the boy." Stiles fell with a great thud onto the cold cement flooring of the cellar. Derek jerks forward only to be tugged backwards with great force. "Uh, uh, uh, not just yet." Gerard walks over to Stiles. "Get up!" He orders, but Stiles makes no attempt. "Get up I said you bastard!" Gerard kicks Stiles' side. One whimper reveals so much. In that little noise, barely audible, Derek could hear Stiles giving up the fight to live, to make it through this ordeal. It has only been a few hours, but already Stiles was broken and loosing the never ending battle. Derek growls. "Someone doesn't like that. What about this?" Grandpa Argent grabs a tazer and repeatedly slams the weapon upon Stiles, making the young man scream louder.

Derek thrashes against the restraints. "Let him go! He's human for fucks sake!"

"That's what makes it fun. He's not a werewolf, easier to break, easier to see the life slowly drain from him."

oOo

Stiles doesn't know how he got here, doesn't remember Derek pulling him into his lap, trying to wipe away the dried blood caked on his face. He doesn't remember how the hunters ended up dead on the ground. Right now, he remembers the joy that used to be present in the forest green eyes that used to turn to a brilliant blue and now a fiery red. He remembers the times they had spent just talking, the times where all was right with the world; the times when they would sneak out of the house to look up at the luminous moon and steal kisses from one another. Stiles remembers the way Derek's lips feel on his, the soft kisses. He remembers all the times that he was there when Derek was trying to hide from the world but just needed someone to be near and in return, Derek was there for Stiles. He remembers all the time spent with the pack, all the good, bad, funny and sad. He remembers father-son night once a week where him and his father would eat together and watch a horrible movie and laugh about it afterwards. He remembers _living_.

"D-don't cry." Stiles reaches up a hand to wipe away Derek's fallen tears; a pained look shoots across Stiles' face. "E-everything i-is going to b-be fine."

"I shouldn't have let you leave. We should have moved the whole pack; none of this would have happened."

Stiles stares into the tear-filled eyes of his lover, "I love you."

"D-don't…"

"I love you so much."

"Stiles…" Derek's crying increases.

"T-take care of y-yourself. N-never forget."

"Stiles, you're going to be fine. J-just hold on…"

"I love you." Stiles eyes close, the last breath released, his soul returned to Mother Earth. Derek weeps, pulling the cold body of his mate closer to him.

oOo

Scott can feel the shift in the winds and in himself. He doesn't know what happened, but he knows that the pack had lost a pack member and great alpha. The former beta walks into the Hale home, going to the other werewolves, who were cuddled together in the living room. At spotting Scott, all three jump up, ready for whatever was to happen. No words were spoken. Scott's eyes flashed, the other's eyes flash as well and their heads bow, in recognition of fallen pack members.

Right now, there were only two things that they knew for certain: Derek and Stiles would not be coming home and Scott was now the alpha.

**This chapter kills me. I know I said that I don't like to have character deaths but something about this plot was screaming at me, so I wrote it and held back tears as I did so. My heart breaks knowing that I killed the two best characters of the show and the center of a lot of stories on this site… just don't hate me.**

**Do I really think that Scott deserves to be alpha? Hell no, but it just seemed logical for him to become the new alpha; first bitten and closest friend to Stiles.**


End file.
